


Иллюзионисты

by Polyn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: Мукуро учит Хибари создавать иллюзии





	Иллюзионисты

Когда вместо очередного "Я забью тебя до смерти" Хибари говорит: “Научи меня создавать иллюзии”, – Мукуро не удивляется. В конце концов даже до Кёи должно было дойти, что можно не только драться. А иллюзии, хоть и раздражающие, небесполезны.  
– На это уйдёт много времени, – улыбается Мукуро.  
– Мне всё равно. – Хибари недовольно щурится, глядя мимо.  
– Если хочешь чему-то научиться – сначала научись доверять мне.  
Хибари смотрит на него с таким недоверием, что Мукуро смеётся.  
– Да-да, Кёя, именно это я и имел в виду.  
Хибари морщится, будто в полуразрушенном зале театра плохо пахнет, и это весьма вероятно – компания Мукуро никогда не устраивала уборку, – а потом говорит:  
– Ладно. Давай попробуем.  
– И если ты думаешь, что я хочу захватить твоё тело, то ты ошибаешься. Я и так могу это сделать в любой момент.  
– Застрелившись, – припечатывает Хибари.  
"Туше", – думает Мукуро. Пуля в виске – не то ощущение, которое хочется испытывать снова и снова.

Они начинают с основ: лишний листок на ветке, туман, стелющийся по земле, стена, которой на самом деле нет.  
С простыми неподвижными объектами Хибари справляется вполне сносно, хоть это и отнимает у него много сил.  
– Просто попробуй сделать то же самое, – говорит Мукуро, и Хибари пробует. Когда у него получается, Мукуро переполняют радость и гордость – будто ему удалось добиться невозможного.  
Больше всего Хибари нравится разрушать собственные иллюзии. Разрушить иллюзии Мукуро без помощи ежа или пламени Облака он пока не может. Зато создаёт всё более сложные и прочные объекты.  
Причина неудач лежит на поверхности, но Мукуро, увлечённый успехами, не сразу её замечает.  
– Попробуй сделать что-нибудь подвижное, – предлагает он наугад, когда Хибари разваливает очередную иллюзорную стену ударом тонфы, а не контр-иллюзией.  
– Не могу, – говорит Хибари.  
Его иллюзии всегда находятся на одном месте. Чтобы переместить объект, Хибари создаёт его заново и убирает предыдущий.  
– Ты действуешь, как компьютер.  
Хибари отворачивается, и Мукуро понимает, что задел за живое. Он не хотел, но извиняться глупо.  
– Попробуй вложить в иллюзию какую-нибудь эмоцию.  
Хибари создаёт иллюзию змеи, а потом "отрубает" ей голову.  
– Очень красноречиво. – Мукуро хмыкает. – Без насилия?..  
Хибари пытается создать флаг Дисциплинарного комитета, но тот слишком прозрачен, чтобы походить на настоящий.  
– Ты очень однообразен, – говорит Мукуро. Приближение иллюзии он чувствует в последний момент, и для защиты приходится использовать трезубец. Огромный серо-фиолетовый валун, летевший сверху вниз прямо на голову Мукуро, раскалывается с довольно убедительным треском. Осколки исчезают, расплывшись клочьями пламени Тумана.  
– Отлично! – Мукуро едва не подпрыгивает. – Кёя, это же две иллюзии! Ты отвлёк моё внимание и атаковал.  
– Пф. Я устал, – говорит Хибари и уходит.  
"Что с ним такое?.. Даже не пообещал забить меня до смерти", – растерянно думает Мукуро, пытаясь поймать призрачным шаром остатки пламени Хибари. Но столкнувшись с ловушкой слабое пламя рассеивается и пропадает.

– Я не умею, – говорит Хибари, когда они встречаются в следующий раз.  
– Что? – спрашивает Мукуро.  
– Испытывать сложные эмоции, – поясняет Хибари, глядя в сторону. – Гнев, раздражение, неприязнь – это просто. Остальное – сложно. Зыбко. Как туман. – Он морщится.  
– Ого, – говорит Мукуро, потому что не знает, что ещё сказать. – Симпатия? К Хиберду, например.  
Хибари молчит, прислушиваясь к себе.  
– Да, наверное. – Он пожимает плечами. – Но разве её можно использовать?..  
Мукуро и сам в этом не уверен. Человек, не знающий всего спектра возможных эмоций, никогда не станет хорошим иллюзионистом.  
– Попробуй сделать иллюзию птички. Такой же маленькой, но другой.  
Хибари закрывает глаза. Пламя Тумана свивается над кольцом в маленький вихрь и пропадает, становясь невидимым, но Мукуро чувствует, как оно копится прямо перед Хибари. "Хватит, – хочет сказать Мукуро. – Для одной маленькой птички уже достаточно, ты тратишь слишком много". Он молчит, предчувствуя, что Кёя собирается всё сделать по-своему. Как обычно.  
Когда воздух взрывается десятком разноцветных канареек, Мукуро смеётся от неожиданности, и Хибари тоже улыбается. Канарейки не двигают крыльями, а парят, словно орлы на воздушных потоках, – но и это уже прогресс.  
– Ты их перерисовываешь? – на всякий случай уточняет Мукуро.  
– Нет. Они сами.  
– Они не сами, Кёя, – напоминает Мукуро. – Они двигаются так, как ты хочешь. Попробуй сделать одну и заставить её махать крыльями, вот так. – Рядом со стайкой повисает, трепеща, ещё одна канарейка, фиолетовая с синей грудью.  
Птицы Хибари исчезают.  
– Слишком сложно, – говорит он.  
– Ты сдаёшься? – спрашивает Мукуро, приготовившись призвать трезубец.  
– Вот ещё, – злобно отвечает Хибари. – Но я не могу понять. – За злобой скрывается растерянность.  
– Когда речь идёт об иллюзиях, важно не только понимать, но и чувствовать. Иллюзия, в которую не вложено ни капельки эмоциональности, не будет похожа на реальность, и никто в неё не поверит. – Мукуро очень нравится это изящное и доступное объяснение.  
Хибари хмурится.  
– То есть, всякий раз, создавая что-нибудь, ты вкладываешь в него эмоции? – Кажется, он не верит.  
– Ну да. Это ведь несложно. – Мукуро улыбается. – Попробуй.  
Хибари поворачивается к нему спиной.  
– Кёя!..  
– Эмоции – это сложно.  
– Если хочешь научиться создавать иллюзии – научись чувствовать. – Теперь и Мукуро злится. – Что-нибудь кроме раздражения.  
Разумеется, после такого заявления они могут только подраться. Всё же Хибари соблюдает традицию и перед атакой цедит сквозь зубы:  
– Я забью тебя до смерти.  
– Попробуй, – смеётся Мукуро.  
Он намеренно дразнит Хибари, заполняя старый зал иллюзиями, часто почти безвредными и оттого бессмысленными. Он хочет не победить Хибари, а разозлить как следует – раз уж ни на какие другие чувства тот не способен.  
Мукуро способен контролировать одновременно очень много иллюзий, но и у его способностей есть предел. Слишком поздно заметив чужое пламя Тумана, он отскакивает, отбивает трезубцем очередной камень, летящий в лицо.  
– Повторяешься, Кёя, – говорит он, оказавшись на безопасном расстоянии.  
– Не совсем, – серьёзно отвечает Хибари и атакует целой волной смешанного пламени, разрушая и остатки собственных беспомощных иллюзий, и защитные сооружения Мукуро. Пламя Тумана тянется к Мукуро, и он встречает его собственным, пытается поймать, а не оттолкнуть, – но слабое пламя снова тает. На ноге злобно клацает, защёлкиваясь, металлический браслет. Мукуро знает, что дёргаться бесполезно – раз Хибари достал его наручниками, то уже не отпустит, разумнее сорваться на короткую дистанцию и атаковать, но он не может не дёрнуться. Слишком глубоко в нём живёт старый страх, смешанный с тошнотворным отвращением.  
– Кёя, – произносит он почти просительно, когда цепь натягивается.  
– Я не повторился, – говорит Хибари.  
– Ты очень хорошо меня обманул, – соглашается Мукуро, заставив себя улыбнуться. – Но не потому, что у тебя получилось создать убедительную иллюзию.  
Подумав секунду, Хибари кивает.  
– Всё ещё хочешь забить меня до смерти? – Взяв себя в руки, Мукуро готовится к контратаке, которая должна решить исход этой битвы.  
– Убери иллюзии, – говорит Хибари. Цепь натягивается – он знает, что у Мукуро остался только один шанс, и собирается уничтожить и этот последний.  
"А ведь я могу уронить тебе на голову иллюзию чего-нибудь тяжёлого, – с раздражением думает Мукуро. – Слишком уж ты умный, Хибари Кёя". К раздражению примешивается изрядная доля восхищения.  
Мукуро убирает иллюзии. Хибари смотрит на него, пойманного, будто пытается навсегда запомнить таким.  
– Ещё фотографию сделай, – предлагает Мукуро. Спокойная сосредоточенность Хибари бесит его так сильно, что он готов сделать что угодно, только бы разрушить её. Кожа вокруг правого глаза зудит, напоминая о нечестном, но надёжном пути к победе. "А что, если нет?.. – заставляет себя подумать Мукуро. – Что, если и на это у Хибари есть своё решение?.."  
У щиколотки звякает металл. Дёрнув цепь, Хибари подтягивает браслет к себе, а потом возвращает Роллу обычную форму.  
– Ну? – спрашивает он.  
– Что – ну?  
– Ты будешь атаковать или нет? – Хибари остаётся спокойным и серьёзным. Будто экзамен сдаёт.  
– Нет, – говорит Мукуро. Он хочет как следует подумать, а не драться с Хибари. "Может быть, он и впрямь учился?.."  
– Кёя, почему ты поймал меня за ногу и на этом остановился?  
– Хотел это увидеть. – Ответ лязгает не хуже кандальных цепей, и Мукуро понимает: Хибари нервничает. "Ты пытался что-то почувствовать, увидев меня пойманным. И недоволен результатом!.."  
Пока Мукуро упивается своей догадкой, Хибари уходит.  
– Ты ещё вернёшься.

До следующей встречи Мукуро успевает подумать о Хибари много раз, но никогда – как следует. "Что, если он хотел почувствовать уважение?.. – думает Мукуро. – Или, например, симпатию. А почувствовал, как обычно, самодовольство. Кёя, ты ужасно самодовольный".  
С этого Мукуро и начинает их следующий урок.  
– Ты слишком сильно любишь самого себя, – говорит он.  
– А ты – нет? – Кажется, Хибари улыбается.  
– Нет. – Мукуро не ждал такого вопроса и отвечает резко. – Я люблю себя именно так, как надо. Достаточно, но не слишком сильно. Так вот, Кёя, перестань возносить себя над всеми остальными. Ты – живое существо. Не робот, не сверхчеловек, не...  
– Не Терминатор, – подсказывает Хибари. – Я знаю, что меня с ним сравнивают.  
– И это удачное сравнение, – кивает Мукуро.  
Лицо Хибари выглядит ещё более неподвижным, чем обычно, и Мукуро вдруг думает: "Что, если ему это обидно?.. Что, если Хибари демонстративно стремится к покою и одиночеству только потому, что не знает ничего другого? – Предположение такое глупое, что Мукуро не обдумывает его всерьёз. – Это же Хибари Кёя. Если бы он хотел, чтобы у него была толпа друзей, как у Савады Цунаёси, он с лёгкостью обзавёлся бы ею".  
– Удачное, – механически повторяет Хибари. – Я попробую учесть твоё замечание. – Он слегка улыбается, и Мукуро улыбается в ответ.  
"Значит, Хибари просто веселится".  
– Попробуй создать иллюзию чего-нибудь обыденного.  
На расстоянии вытянутой руки от Мукуро из пыльного сумрака неторопливо складываются очертания гамбургера. Кёе удалось даже воссоздать запах, и Мукуро развеивает иллюзию.  
– Живого?..  
Бабочка повисает в воздухе – неподвижная. Неживая. Мукуро протягивает к ней руку, чтобы дотронуться, но Хибари сам уничтожает её, довольно выразительно оборвав крылья.  
– Ты расстроен, – говорит Мукуро.  
– Раздражён. Я не могу испытывать то, о чём ты говоришь. – Хибари встряхивает головой, словно животное, которому что-то попало в уши. – И не хочу.  
– Эмоции – для травоядных?  
– Нет. – Хибари улыбается почти по-человечески. – Просто нельзя испытывать эмоции по приказу.  
– Ладно. – Мукуро пожимает плечами. – Давай я попробую тебя расшевелить.  
– Иллюзиями? – недоверчиво спрашивает Хибари.  
– Они ведь уже не так сильно тебя раздражают.  
Хибари недовольно фыркает, проходит мимо Мукуро, несколько минут сосредоточенно стряхивает пыль с дивана и после этого садится. Да ещё и с таким же наглым видом, какой обычно принимает сам Мукуро.  
– Вообще-то, это мой диван, – напоминает Мукуро, изо всех сил стараясь не показывать удивления.  
– Когда ты придёшь ко мне в гости, я разрешу тебе посидеть на моём, – говорит Хибари.  
– Подвинься. – Мукуро садится рядом. Хибари не двигается.  
Они слишком близко, но если им понадобится подраться, атаковать из сидячего положения будет неудобно обоим.

– Смотри, – предлагает Мукуро.  
Он рассыпает перед Хибари все ужасы и чудеса, которые видел, брал из чужих разумов или только воображал. Искалеченные тела и отражения искалеченных душ не трогают Хибари. Чудеса света вызывают у него любопытство – он даже спрашивает о них. К детёнышам и самкам человеческой породы Кёя восхитительно равнодушен, зато котята и щенки вызывают у него улыбку.  
– Почему не заведёшь своего?  
– Привязанность сделает меня уязвимым, – отвечает Хибари таким тоном, будто это совершенно очевидно.  
"И это правда, – без сожаления думает Мукуро. – Когда отвечаешь за кого-то – уже не принадлежишь самому себе".  
У него нет воспоминаний с видами Намимори с высоты птичьего полёта, зато достаточно других "открыток": школа, храм, дом Кёи.  
– Что ты делал в моём саду? – спрашивает Хибари, безошибочно опознав ракурс.  
– Подглядывал. – Мукуро пожимает плечами, даже не пытаясь принять невинный вид.  
– За тем, как я ем? – Хибари демонстрирует удивление так откровенно, что оно кажется наигранным.  
– Ты разговаривал с подчинёнными. Лучше бы ел.  
Снова Хибари улыбается.  
"Неужели я добрался?.. Чем тебя зацепить, Кёя? Что ты ценишь больше всего на свете, кроме порядка в своём Намимори?! – обычно Мукуро равнодушен к городу Кёи, но в этот раз скопище домов бесит его почти так же сильно, как лаборатория Эстранео. – Кстати. – Он стремительно успокаивается. – Почему бы не попробовать зайти с другой стороны?.."  
Без всякого предупреждения Мукуро показывает Хибари иллюзию своего трупа: ребёнок лет восьми в дурацкой лабораторной одежде, с пустой правой глазницей и простреленным виском.  
Хибари отшатывается, хмурится, как будто ему больно, и разрушает иллюзию Мукуро, подменяя её своей. Мукуро видит Хибари таким, каким видел четыре года назад: избитого до полусмерти, с переломанными рёбрами, с вывихнутой ногой, с глубокой раной над ключицей. Иллюзорный Хибари с трудом опирается на локти, отталкивается от пола, заливая его иллюзорной кровью. Когда Мукуро встречается взглядом с иллюзией, отшатывается точно так же, как Хибари несколько секунд назад. То, что лицо у него перекошено гораздо сильнее, он понимает мгновением позже.  
– Зачем? – шёпотом спрашивает он у настоящего Хибари.  
– Она двигается, – отвечает тот с невесёлой улыбкой. – Убрать?  
– Да, пожалуйста. – Мукуро до тошноты не хочет смотреть в глаза иллюзии, но всё же снова заглядывает в них. В бездну бешенства и бесконечной ненависти, в сгусток ярости, неспособной на прощение.  
Взгляд иллюзии застывает, как у мертвеца, а потом тело рассыпается на бесцветные осколки.  
– Зачем? – повторяет Мукуро, глядя на живого и почти спокойного Хибари.  
– Я попытался отразить ощущение. – Кёя хмурится.  
– Какое? – Мукуро находит его руку рядом со своей и, поколебавшись мгновение, накрывает. Обхватывает и сжимает ладонь. "Только попробуй вырваться, Хибари Кёя. Тогда я точно тебя убью".  
– Я разозлился. Но сначала успел почувствовать страх.  
– Ты не хочешь, чтобы я умер? – Мукуро держит Хибари ещё крепче, но теперь широко улыбается.  
– Только я могу убить тебя. Ты – моя добыча, – серьёзно отвечает Хибари. – И я тоже тебя напугал. Чем?  
Мукуро может соврать, отшутиться, сказать какую-нибудь ерунду, но Хибари прижимает пальцы Мукуро своими, и Мукуро говорит:  
– Тем, что ничего не изменилось.  
Хибари молча ждёт продолжения, глядя на Мукуро со спокойным, почти дружелюбным интересом.  
– Мне нравится, что мы можем разговаривать. – Мукуро улыбается снова. – Но как ты догадался?..  
– Я не догадывался. Я хотел показать тебе труп.  
– Но вспомнил, что должен показать мне живую иллюзию? – Отвратительное воспоминание и вызванные им эмоции отступают, потеснённые искрящимся весельем. Мукуро забавляет обстоятельная серьёзность Хибари – и он начинает осознавать одержанную победу.  
– Нет. – Хибари, как обычно, отвечает совсем не то, что нужно. – Не смог представить себя мёртвым.  
– Но когда я попросил убрать иллюзию, у тебя получилось. – Мукуро торопится вернуть себе обычное расположение духа, но всё же не настолько, чтобы забыть обо всём на свете. И пока они разговаривают, Хибари продолжает держать его за руку.  
– Я её выключил. Тебе не понравилось?  
– Совсем не понравилось, – признаётся Мукуро. – Хорошо, что ты не знаешь, как выглядит Вендикаре.  
– Покажи, – говорит Хибари. Разумеется.  
Вспоминать и страшно, и противно, но Хибари продолжает держать Мукуро за руку, а когда тот будто случайно придвигается поближе, встречает его плечо своим, словно этого и ждал.  
Мукуро показывает и Эстранео тоже. Всю лабораторию, какой он её помнит: лабиринт коридоров, хищные пасти дверей, улыбающиеся лица уродов в халатах.  
– Мы были просто материалом, – говорит он, демонстрируя Кёе кучку испуганных детей, бессмысленно возящихся с игрушками. Никто из них на самом деле не умел играть. Мукуро, Тикуса и Кен научились уже на свободе: Мукуро украл эти знания у другого ребёнка и поделился с сообщниками.  
– И ты восстал. – Хибари выпускает руку Мукуро, и тому всё-таки становится не по себе, но потом Хибари обнимает его за плечи и придвигает ближе, будто девушку в кинотеатре. Глупое сравнение смешит Мукуро, а так сидеть гораздо удобнее. Он опирается затылком на руку Хибари и говорит:  
– Я не восставал. Они сами загнали меня на путь Людей.  
Хибари ждёт, и Мукуро продолжает свою иллюстрированную исповедь.  
– Я с самого начала ни на что не годился – по их словам. – На пол падает иллюзорный ребёнок с простреленным виском. – Поэтому меня списали в побочный проект в качестве расходного материала. Так я получил свои шесть путей. Тикусу готовили к пуле, но испортили в процессе. Поэтому он прожил так долго.  
Мукуро не показывает своих сообщников – недостатка в других примерах нет.  
– Испорченные образцы они тоже использовали, если не было других. Просто ему повезло.  
Хибари кивает, будто поступил бы точно так же. Вместо того, чтобы отшатнуться, Мукуро прижимается к нему ещё плотнее. Кёя такой же беспощадный, как Эстранео или Виндиче. Может быть, он даже хуже, потому что злее. Но он никогда не хотел разобрать Мукуро по кусочкам, собрать снова – по инструкции – и использовать по назначению.  
– Кен был со мной в одном проекте, – продолжает Мукуро.  
– Он испортился на пути Зверей?  
– Не испортился. Ему достался другой вариант использования звериных возможностей. Его держали в лаборатории в качестве удачного образца. Может быть, его пример должен был вдохновлять других.  
Хибари не спрашивает, вдохновлял ли, и Мукуро благодарен ему за это предсказуемое и понятное молчание.  
– Не знаю, кто придумал идею с глазом. Вообще всё это. Думаю, я убил его...  
– Ты уверен? – перебивает Хибари, и Мукуро понимает: Хибари обеспокоен вероятностью того, что где-то ходит неубитый враг.  
– Я знаю только тех, кого видел в лаборатории. Их я убил.  
– То есть где-то может жить идеолог всего этого, – задумчиво ворчит Хибари.  
– Если узнаю что-нибудь об Эстранео, обязательно скажу тебе, – обещает Мукуро. – Весело будет убить их вместе.  
Хибари хмыкает, и Мукуро продолжает:  
– Хотя, наверное, Кену и Тикусе захочется поучаствовать.  
– Я могу действовать как обычно, – говорит Хибари.  
– То есть появиться без предупреждения и забить всех до смерти? – смеётся Мукуро. – Мне так нравится твой стиль!..  
Хибари улыбается в ответ, и само собой выходит, что две улыбки оказываются совсем рядом. Мукуро уже готов податься немного вперёд, чтобы дотронуться губами до губ Кёи, – но в этот самый момент он чувствует приближение чужой иллюзии.  
– Нудный ребёнок, – произносит он, слегка повысив голос и почти не отодвигаясь от Хибари. – Что ты от меня хочешь?  
– Мне вы таких картинок не показывали, – обиженно бубнит Фран, стоя в дверях. – Я тоже хочу посмотреть на...  
Превратив свою иллюзию в гигантский синий ком, похожий на снежный, Мукуро запускает им во Франа. Пока тот защищается и ноет, отряхиваясь от липкого пламени Тумана, Мукуро и Хибари всё-таки отодвигаются друг от друга.  
– Покажите мне тоже лабораторию, – продолжает Фран тем же тоном. – Вы же говорили, что я должен научиться бояться... Ай!.. – В яблочной шапке торчит иллюзорный трезубец, и Фран затыкается, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы убрать его.  
– Увидимся? – Мукуро чувствует себя ужасно глупо и неловко, задавая этот вопрос Хибари Кёе. "Конечно, увидимся, когда он захочет узнать что-нибудь ещё".  
– Конечно. – Коротко улыбнувшись, Хибари уходит.  
Пока он поворачивается, Мукуро успевает заметить, что Кёя не показывает свою улыбку Франу. "Она только для меня, – думает Мукуро, пытаясь прикрыть нервозность привычной самоуверенностью. – Ну ладно, ещё и для милых маленьких животных".  
– Давно пора отправить тебя в Варию, – говорит он Франу, когда Хибари скрывается в темноте за дверным проёмом.  
– Там меня тоже никто не хочет видеть, – обиженно отвечает Фран. – И вам вот больше нравится учить Хибари, который, между прочим, хочет вас убить... Но он, кажется, передумал, да?.. – Он смотрит на Мукуро нарочито невинно.  
– Это не твоё дело, – говорит Мукуро.

Хибари не появляется целую неделю.  
"Не обиделся же он, – думает Мукуро. – Если бы обиделся, пришёл бы сразу же, чтобы подраться".  
Случиться с Хибари Кёей тоже ничего не может.  
"Может быть, он просто занят?.. Или думает, что мы вели себя странно, и не знает, что делать дальше?.." – У Мукуро есть много вариантов того, чем они могли бы заняться, – но и сам он пока не готов предложить Хибари все.  
Можно позвонить и спросить, в чём дело. А можно как будто случайно заглянуть в гости.  
По дороге в голову лезут всякие глупые мысли: "Что, если Хибари занят с кем-нибудь?.. Что, если он просто не хочет меня видеть?.." – эту Мукуро отметает с негодованием. И напоминает самому себе, что иллюзии могут оказаться бесполезными – Хибари слишком хорошо его знает, слишком долго имел с ними дело и теперь наверняка заметит там, где раньше их не было. "Надо было окружить его дом иллюзиями ещё во время Конфликта Колец. И ничего не делать, только наблюдать за Хибари Кёей", – Мукуро не любит, когда над ним шутят другие, но самому себе может это позволить.

Хибари оказывается дома. Он сидит на энгаве и смотрит как будто в сад, но на самом деле – внутрь себя.  
– Кёя. – Мукуро перепрыгивает через забор.  
Хибари вскакивает на ноги. Полы юкаты на мгновение расходятся, но Мукуро не успевает ничего толком рассмотреть.  
– Мукуро, – говорит Хибари.  
– Лазание через забор нарушает дисциплину? – предлагает продолжение Мукуро.  
– И это тоже. Обойди дом и разуйся. – Хибари улыбается как будто беспокойно.  
Мукуро фыркает, но обходит дом, даже не сходя с дорожки. Сад Хибари – настоящее произведение искусства.  
– У тебя очень хорошо, – говорит Мукуро, избавившись от сапог.  
– Ты ещё не вошёл.  
– Я видел сад и энгаву. Покажи мне всё остальное. – Мукуро считает себя вправе требовать – сам он показал Хибари намного больше, чем дом, в котором живёт.  
– Может быть, чаю?  
– И поесть. – Теперь он немного наглеет – Хибари никогда не ел в Кокуё. Но там и есть обычно нечего: Кен находит еду по запаху и съедает всё, до чего может добраться.  
– Закажем доставку, – соглашается Хибари.  
В гостиной у него и впрямь есть диван, но сидеть на нём совершенно неинтересно, потому что Хибари не садится рядом, а ждёт, пока Мукуро осмотрится, чтобы продолжить экскурсию. У Хибари две спальни на первом этаже: одна явно обставлена ещё в школьные годы Кёи – с письменным столом и узкой кроватью у стены, другая – в японском стиле. То есть, пока футон не раскатан, кажется совершенно пустой.  
– В старой комнате я ночую зимой. Там теплее, – говорит Хибари, не дожидаясь вопроса, и Мукуро кивает, подтверждая, что хотел спросить об этом.  
Ванная наводит на непристойные мысли гораздо больше, чем обе спальни, и Мукуро торопится уйти оттуда. Он ещё не знает, что именно хочет от Хибари Кёи, и не знает, что Хибари Кёя готов ему предложить, кроме экскурсии, чая и ужина.  
– На втором этаже нет ничего интересного, – говорит Хибари. – Комнаты родителей я тебе не покажу, а в гостевой спальне много лет никого не было.  
Мукуро прикусывает губу, чтобы не спрашивать про родителей. Хибари смотрит на него, мягко улыбается и говорит:  
– Они в Токио. Я просто не захотел переезжать.  
"Что же мне, придётся всю жизнь торчать в Намимори? – думает Мукуро почти возмущённо. – Стоп. Мне ещё никто не предлагал проторчать тут всю жизнь. А кое-кто наверняка обрадуется, если я уберусь подальше. Хорошо уже, что Кёя так не думает".  
Пожав плечами, Хибари прибавляет:  
– Ещё там мой кабинет, но я им почти не пользуюсь. Неудобно.  
– Покажи, – говорит Мукуро.  
Кабинет Хибари – наверняка копия кабинета его отца. Пустой "взрослый" письменный стол, пустые шкафы со стеклянными створками – ни папок, ни книг. "Информация на сервере Дисциплинарного комитета, но где сам сервер?.."  
– Ты уже строишь подземную базу? – Мукуро поворачивается к Хибари, чтобы спросить, и снова они оказываются слишком близко друг к другу.  
Хибари молчит, выбирая ответ.  
– Это не моё дело? – предлагает Мукуро вариант.  
– Строю. Но тебе там нечего делать.  
– Так вот зачем тебе иллюзии, – понимает Мукуро. – Ты собираешься спрятать выходы.  
– Те, что есть, замаскированы обычными способами.  
– И я никогда их не найду. – Он совершенно не расстроен. Хибари просто действует как обычно – максимально эффективно. – Умно.  
– Тебе любопытно? – удивляется Хибари.  
"Да, Хибари Кёя, – хочет сказать Мукуро. – Меня интересует всё, что касается тебя. Я хочу войти в твою жизнь, стать её частью – большей, чем противник для регулярных драк, уже давно несерьёзных".  
– Конечно, – улыбается он. – На случай нового конфликта.  
– Вот как, – невыразительно произносит Хибари. Его взгляд, до того ясный и почти радостный, тускнеет, становится таким же настороженным, как всегда. Хибари закрывает дверь. В коридоре почти совсем темно, и Мукуро поступает единственно возможным в такой ситуации способом – кладёт ладонь на предплечье Хибари и говорит:  
– Кёя. Я же пошутил.  
Хибари молчит, и Мукуро добавляет:  
– Я не собираюсь с тобой воевать.  
– Даже если повторится ситуация Битвы Представителей?  
– Мы договоримся.  
– Если это запретят правилами?..  
– Тем более. – Мукуро улыбается, и ему хочется думать, что Хибари улыбается тоже.  
Хибари молчит, нужно что-то сказать – например, спросить про ужин или даже о том, почему Хибари так долго не появлялся в Кокуё, но тишина и темнота кажутся такими интимными, что Мукуро не хочет их разрушать.  
– Ты долго не приходил, – говорит вдруг Хибари.  
– То есть, на самом деле ты меня пригласил? – уточняет Мукуро, не успевая удивиться.  
– Мне казалось, что да.  
– Ты пригласил, – соглашается Мукуро. – Это я не понял.  
Он хочет убрать руку, но Хибари ловит её своей, и они замирают ещё на несколько секунд.  
Потом Хибари говорит:  
– Не знаю, как ты, а я голоден.  
Они спускаются вниз и заказывают доставку, а после, дождавшись её, ужинают, раздвинув двери в сад.  
Хибари смотрит туда, а не на Мукуро, и тот может любоваться Хибари, не опасаясь, что тот заметит.  
"С чего вдруг я стал таким застенчивым? – думает он. – Кёю устраивает моё общество, и ему нравится за меня держаться. Наверняка всё остальное ему тоже понравится. Так почему мне страшно сделать что-нибудь неправильно?.."  
– Покажи что-нибудь ещё, – говорит Хибари, допив чай.  
Оказавшись в прицеле его внимания, Мукуро чувствует себя скованным.  
– Лабораторию?  
– Да. Как ты всех убил. – Хибари улыбается.  
– Смотри. – Мукуро жаль заменять сад убогими интерьерами лаборатории Эстранео, но кучи тел и лужи трупов стоят того, чтобы их показать. Это было его первое серьёзное сражение, первая настоящая победа, и он хочет, чтобы Хибари увидел всё это.  
– Круто, – говорит Хибари.  
Мукуро понимает, что его восхищает не достоверность и кровавость иллюзии, а то, что маленький Мукуро справился с таким количеством врагов.  
– Мне тоже понравилось, – говорит Мукуро. – Теперь ты что-нибудь покажи.  
Хибари пожимает плечами, и снова его взгляд тускнеет.  
– Я не делал ничего подобного.  
– Дисциплинарный комитет?..  
– А. – Хибари улыбается. – Я попробую.  
Его иллюзии дрожат и идут рябью, двигаются неровно, а когда Хибари устаёт, просто пропадают, но история оказывается достаточно захватывающей, чтобы Мукуро не обращал на это внимания. Когда Кёя перешёл в среднюю школу, там хозяйничали злобные хулиганы. Он избил их всех – по одному, а потом, когда они собрались отомстить – целую толпу разом.  
– Потом они признали меня крутым и попросили стать их лидером. – Хибари показывает смутную толпу хулиганья, одетого как попало. – Я согласился при условии, что они будут соблюдать мои правила.  
– И они соблюдают? – Мукуро улыбается.  
– У них нет выбора. – Теперь Хибари демонстрирует шеренгу одинаково одетых и причёсанных бойцов комитета. – Тот, кто нарушит дисциплину, будет исключён.  
– Забит до смерти?  
– И даже не мной, – спокойно говорит Хибари.  
Иллюзии пропадают, и Мукуро понимает, что Кёя устал. Ему становится неловко от того, что он отнял столько сил, – и приятно, потому что Хибари сам потратил для него эти силы.  
– Я пойду?.. – Когда Мукуро ведёт себя вежливо, ему кажется – он фальшивит. По-детски прикидывается хорошим, как в семье Ланчии. – Приходи в Кокуё, – быстро прибавляет он. – Попытаешься использовать иллюзии в драке.  
– Завтра?.. – Голос Хибари звучит так же ненатурально. Он тоже нервничает, и Мукуро чувствует себя немного увереннее.  
– Когда угодно, – говорит он.  
А после торопится уйти. То, что может произойти, если он заночует у Кёи, беспокоит его намного больше, чем разговоры.

Хибари появляется раньше, чем солнечные лучи, неохотно пропущенные пыльными окнами, сползают со стен на пол.  
– Я тебя заждался, – говорит Мукуро, смешивая правду и ложь. Он хотел бы никогда не расставаться с Кёей и даже готов признаться в этом самому себе, но на самом деле не ждал, что тот явится в такую рань. А стоило бы: Кёя не мог поступить никак иначе.  
– Я не стану забивать тебя до смерти, – говорит Хибари.  
– Тебе никогда не победить меня с помощью иллюзий, – заявляет Мукуро.  
Стоит потянуть время ещё немного, чтобы его сообщники успели убраться подальше, но Хибари об этом, конечно, не думает – и атакует сразу же, заполняя зал стремительно вращающимися ежами.  
– Так нечестно. – Мукуро пытается просчитать маршруты своего движения и понимает, что у него не получится. Препятствий слишком много, и они слишком быстро двигаются.  
Хибари пожимает плечами.  
"Действительно, – думает Мукуро. – Глупо было бы играть честно против величайшего иллюзиониста. Ну что ж, Хибари Кёя, ты сам напросился!.."  
Боевой восторг подхватывает его так же, как и Хибари, и сражение затягивается. Сова не может ни победить ежей, ни ослепить, даже на мгновение, Хибари, но отлично справляется с разрушением слабых защитных иллюзий, за которые тот отступает, когда Мукуро выпускает змей. К сожалению, оказывается, что ежи из пламени Облака вполне способны убивать и есть живых змей. Мукуро так обескуражен этим фактом, что чуть не упускает отличный момент для атаки: ежи заняты, иллюзии Кёи разрушены, а сам он стоит у дальней стены, весёлый, злой и сосредоточенный.  
"Это может быть провокация", – мельком думает Мукуро, срываясь на путь Асур, но останавливаться уже поздно.  
Металл звенит о металл, злая улыбка Хибари оказывается совсем рядом с его лицом, а колено едва не врезается в живот – Мукуро отскакивает в последний момент. Снова ежи начинают кружить по залу. Мукуроу пикирует прямо в лицо Кёе, но он подставляет тонфу, объятую пламенем, и Мукуро отзывает сову.  
– Вот ты как, – говорит он, стараясь не показать, что у него сбилось дыхание.  
– Попробуй победить меня иллюзиями, – предлагает Хибари, словно издеваясь.  
Потоки лавы и гибкие стебли лотосов одновременно наполняют зал, сильно затрудняя движение ежам.  
– Жалкие декорации, – говорит Хибари.  
– Попробуй-ка их разрушить, – смеётся Мукуро.  
Хибари щурится так многообещающе, что Мукуро, не колеблясь, пользуется передышкой для того, чтобы перейти на путь Людей. Чёрная ярость захлёстывает всё нутро, клокочет в горле. Если бы время шло как обычно, она помешала бы дышать, но оно медлит. Вот ежи неторопливо расправляются со змеями, вот Мукуроу почти неподвижно ждёт нового приказа атаковать. Мукуро больше не поддерживает иллюзии, и они постепенно слабеют – но Хибари, живущий по законам нормального времени, не может это заметить и, значит, не может этим воспользоваться.  
Перепрыгивая через ежей, Мукуро срывается на короткую дистанцию – достать Хибари раньше, чем тот сориентируется и перейдёт к глухой защите.  
Хибари отступает, маневрирует между иллюзиями и ежами, выдерживая бешеный темп атак Мукуро, чем злит его ещё больше. Парирует, а не блокирует, отводит только настоящие удары, не обращая внимания на обманные, – а ведь Мукуро успевает продумать каждый из них. "Как хорошо ты меня знаешь, – с яростью и восторгом думает Мукуро. – Посмотрим, что ты сделаешь с этим!.."  
Пользуясь преимуществом в скорости, он выгоняет Хибари в свободный сейчас центр зала. Кёе есть куда бежать, но нет времени на то, чтобы выбрать направление. Слишком много вокруг иллюзий и ежей – Мукуро и Хибари стоят на островке спокойствия в центре настоящего хаоса. Мукуро счастливо смеётся, раскручивая трезубец перед ударом. Хибари, переставший улыбаться, зажигает пламя на кольце Тумана.  
– Слишком поздно, Кёя! – торжествующе сообщает Мукуро. – Ты проиграл в этот раз и проиграл по-настоящему! Я расплачусь с тобой за все поражения!  
Даже при таком недостатке пространства Хибари продолжает уклоняться и парировать, не принимая ни одной атаки на жёсткий блок. Мукуро бьёт по ногам и плечам – как бы ни нёс его бурлящий поток бешенства пути Людей, он всё же не хочет убить Кёю. Воздух полнится чужими иллюзиями, но Мукуро слишком уверен в их безопасности, чтобы отвлекаться. Он просто успеет победить раньше, чем Кёя закончит выстраивать свою оборонную систему. Иллюзии самого Мукуро слабеют – вот растаял лотос, уже готовый захватить Хибари. "Может быть, пора отступить и сменить тактику. – Здравая мысль даётся Мукуро с большим трудом. – Может быть, Хибари уже готов. Он уже накопил достаточно пламени, чтобы построить иллюзию нового Кокуё-лэнда и как бы ни был бесталанен..."  
Мукуро не успевает додумать: трезубец, скользнув по неудачно подставленной тонфе, вонзается прямо Хибари в грудь.  
Мукуро хочет остановить удар, но поздно – уже не только центральное острие, а все три погружаются в тело противника.  
– Кёя!.. – Мукуро замирает, продолжая сжимать древко – если выдернуть его сейчас, рана откроется. Ярость пропадает так же резко, как при потере сознания. Сбившись с пути Людей, Мукуро машинально возвращается на первый, самый привычный. В зале ещё полно иллюзий – и его, и Кёиных, но Мукуро сейчас совершенно не до них.  
– Кёя, – беспомощно повторяет он.  
Хибари не отвечает и не двигается. На побелевших губах появляется кровавая пена. "Лёгкое – это не страшно. – Мукуро пытается справиться с удушающей паникой. – Я удержу тебя иллюзиями, отвезу в больницу, буду поддерживать, пока ты не..."  
Взгляд Хибари становится совсем мутным, веки опускаются. Он падает на колени, и фонтан крови заставляет Мукуро отшатнуться и отпустить трезубец. Всё красное. Он ничего не видит, но звяканье тонф об пол и тяжёлый шорох сообщают ему, что Хибари упал.  
Протерев глаза, Мукуро опускается на колени рядом с ним. Кровь продолжает вытекать из ран. Рот безвольно открыт, а под приподнятыми веками – белки закатившихся глаз. Хибари не дышит, и сердце у него не бьётся.  
– Кёя!.. – в третий раз повторяет Мукуро, на этот раз вкладывая в крик всю боль и отчаяние, переполняющие его. Он не хочет верить в смерть Хибари, не может с ней смириться. Это слишком плохо, чтобы быть правдой. И именно поэтому Мукуро не может не верить.  
Оглохший и ослепший от горя, он обнимает мёртвое тело – и не сразу понимает, в чём дело, когда Хибари начинает исчезать. Иллюзия трупа, разделившись на тусклые ручейки пламени Тумана, течёт между руками, между пальцами, тает, не достигнув пола.  
– Что?.. – Мукуро, столько раз бывавшему на грани безумия, кажется, что он в самом деле сошёл с ума.  
– Извини. – Хибари в измятой, но чистой – по крайней мере, не окровавленной – рубашке садится на пол рядом с ним. – Ты так хорошо ударил, что я должен был воспользоваться моментом.  
– Кёя? – Теперь Мукуро по-настоящему страшно.  
Если он, не желая смириться со смертью Хибари, создал его иллюзию, ему конец. Иллюзионист в плену собственной иллюзии – хуже покойника.  
– Докажи мне, что ты настоящий, – с трудом произносит он. Зубы стучат, но Мукуро не до того, чтобы стыдиться своего страха.  
Сначала Хибари заставляет Мукуро сесть рядом с собой, обнимает и говорит:  
– Прости.  
– Мало, – говорит Мукуро.  
– А так? – Хибари демонстрирует горящее на кольце пламя Облака. Только ощупав его собственным пламенем Тумана, Мукуро разрешает себе поверить, что кошмарный труп был иллюзией.  
Ему бы разозлиться, наорать на Хибари за такую грубую и жестокую манипуляцию или, наоборот, похвалить за качественную иллюзию и творческий подход, но он молча утыкается лицом Хибари в плечо.  
– Прости, – повторяет Хибари, обнимая Мукуро.  
Вздохнув, тот наконец расслабляется. Хибари, наверное, не очень удобно сидеть, поэтому он ложится на пол, и Мукуро ложится вместе с ним.  
– Я ничего не вижу! – заявляет Фран ещё с лестницы.  
– И не увидишь. – Мукуро готовится заслониться самыми прочными иллюзиями, но Хибари поступает по-своему: затыкает дверной проём ежами.  
– Я понял, когда у нас в гостях Хибари Кёя, учителю не до меня, – бубнит Фран. Мукуро прислушивается, но шагов не слышит – гнусный ребёнок не спешит уходить.  
– Я не хочу больше с тобой драться, – тихо говорит Хибари.  
– А я – с тобой. – Голос почти не дрожит, но говорить Мукуро трудно. Хочется обниматься с Хибари и молчать.  
– Поэтому, я думаю, нам лучше продолжить у меня дома, – заканчивает Хибари так спокойно, что Мукуро хочется его встряхнуть и спросить, был ли он вообще жив когда-нибудь. Перед мысленным взором снова появляется умирающий Кёя, и Мукуро молча прижимается к Хибари ещё сильнее.  
– Ты сильно меня напугал, – шепчет он вместо ответа. Если говорить совсем тихо, собственный голос кажется не таким беспомощным.  
– Я знаю, – отвечает Кёя. – Я больше не буду.  
Это звучит так по-детски серьёзно, что Мукуро наконец-то становится смешно. Он смеётся и над Хибари, и над собой, и над Франом, который всё-таки уходит, продолжая осуждающе ворчать на учителя и "господина Хибари Кёю, из-за которого учитель вечно сам не свой". Когда Мукуро смотрит на Хибари, тот улыбается тоже.  
– Твоё приглашение ещё в силе? – уточняет Мукуро.  
– Всегда, – говорит Хибари.  
– Тогда пойдём.


End file.
